wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Electrostorm
This is a semi-canon fanficiton written by Dew. It is currently a WIP Summary News reports show a dangerous electric storm will come and can kill anyone outdoors. Terrible news for Pyrrhia City. But when a problem occurs for the Dragonets of Destiny, it'll take their smartness to fix it. Disclaimer Starflight is not blind and Glory is not the Queen of the Rain/NightWings Characters *Tsunami (PoV) *Sunny *Clay *Starflight *Glory *Winter *Deathbringer *Peril *Riptide *Turtle *Kinkajou *Medic Eluria (Fanon) Prologue It was a quiet day in Pyrrhia City. Clouds turned the blue sky to gray while branches waved in the wind. The Dragonets of Destiny were in their house, doing things they would usually do. Clay was eating extra lunch. Tsunami was swimming in the pool, doing varieties of strokes. Glory was trying to look pretty. Starflight read a book. Sunny snoozed in her bed. Tsunami flew out of the pool, shaking herself. Water splatted on the walls of the pool room as the SeaWing exited the area. She made her way to the corridor and to the kitchen, where Clay was eating. "Hello, Clay." Tsunami began to walk towards him. Clay was chewing on a piece of steak. He turned to Tsunami. "Hewwo," he tried to say with his mouth full. "Wah do yoo wan tu zay?" "I was hoping we would go shopping," she said. Clay nodded, and finished his food. "Yes," he agreed. "I really need some more food." Tsunami smiled. "I'll get the others," she told him. Later, she was padding down the stairs, with the other three dragonets with her. "What do you say about going shopping?" Tsunami asked them. Starflight stepped forward. "I agree," he declared. "I must go buy some new books at the bookstore. All the books in my shelf have been read." "Yay! Shopping!" Sunny cheered. "I want more pillows and fluffy things!" Glory sighed. "I need more style. I'll buy something so I am gorgeous." She pushed the door open. "Let's go." Tsunami nodded. She made her way outside as the other dragonets followed her to the mall. Chapter One - A Missing Dragonet As Tsunami arrived home, she turned the key into the lock and stepped inside, carring bags full of pool equipment. Almost immediately, Sunny came running down the stairs, getting low and acting a bit like a dog. "You're back!" she exclaimed. "I'll be in my room if you want some fluff!" Tsunami knew that the litte dragonet will get upset easily. "Alright. I want a fluff ball!" Sunny dashed upstairs and returned almost instantly with a blue fluff ball. "Just for you, Tsunami!" she yowled with joy. Tsunami took the ball. "Thanks," she told her. She padded to the sofa and sat down. "Want to watch news with me?" Sunny didn't reply. She only bounced onto the sofa beside her and prepared herself. "I think that's a yes," Tsunami guessed, claws hitting the 'on' button. ---- TV "Hello, everybody. News reporter Winter IceWing here, and we got breaking news today." (Daily Dragon intro) "A strange storm is coming our way, very strange. It's completely electric, with spark rain, more lightning than ever, and even planes cannot fly through its clouds, which would zap them, even if they are electricity-proof, and knock it to the ground." "It is said that anyone outside will get electrocuted to death, so be warned. The storm will start in twelve hours." ---- Tsunami switched the TV off after Winter began to talk about other news, just as Clay and Starflight came inside. "Aw, we missed TV time!" Clay complained. "What was on?" "We were watching the news," Tsunami declared. "Winter said that an 'electrostorm' will come and kill us all if we're not indoors!" "I'm indoors," Starflight said. "Where is Glory?" Tsunami gulped. "Uh, I don't know," she told him. "She never came home." Sunny agreed and bounced in front of her crush. "I was the first here! I saw everything! Tsunami came after me, and then you two!" "So... is Glory missing?" Clay asked while trying to eat a very large watermelon. Tsunami shivered. Even though she and Glory weren't a great team, she knew that just leaving her there to die in the storm would not be very nice. "Perhaps she's still shopping," Starflight suggested. "We can make a timer, and if she doesn't come back in two hours, we must go look for her." "Excellent idea, Starflight!" Tsunami knew he was the smartest dragonet of them all. She grabbed a timer, set it for 2 hours and started it. "I'm going back to the pool." ***** The alarm sounded, beeping in pattern. Being the closest to it, Tsunami put it out. "The alarm has beeped," she said to the others. "But no sign of Glory." The dragonets gasped. Glory was missing! "Don't fear," Starflight calmed them. "If the four of us isn't enough to find Glory, we might want to go and ask for help." "Great idea," Tsunami declared. She stepped out of the front door and began to search. Chapter Two - Call For Help - Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (DewSpectrum11)